


LuckClan:Stand By Your Side

by Petra_Paisley



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra_Paisley/pseuds/Petra_Paisley
Summary: Luckypup was a determined pup found on the brink of death and brought in by two cats.He is forever great full to them and he will always be,He hopes for greatness and above all he hopes for peace and the love of his friends,He will take any challenge and except every job until he has proven his loyalty.Join him on a journey to earn trust and friendship!





	1. Chapter 1

LuckClan:

Leader:Magestar:Gray warrior with yellow eyes,Tom

Deputy:Silverstrike:Silver with green eyes and gray stripes,She-Cat

Medicine Cat:Birchsong:White with black spots and green eyes,She-Cat

Warriors:

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat  
(Yellowpaw)

Leafchime:Tortishell with blue-ish green eyes,She-Cat

Yellowgust:Pale yellow with amber eyes,Tom

Reedgrace:Red-ish brown with yellow eyes,She-Cat  
(Apprentice Marrigoldpaw)

Redfang:Red with amber-yellow eyes,Tom  
(Apprentice Flamepaw)

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Apprentices:

Yellowpaw:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flamepaw:Red with green eyes,Tom

Marrigoldpaw:Orange tabby with yellow-gold paws and green eyes,She-Cat

Queens:

Pinkheart:Pink-ish fur with blue eyes,She-Cat  
(Mother to Brokenkit and Berrykit)

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat  
(Mother to Ghostkit and Blairkit)

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat  
(Mother to Jaykit)

Elders:

Greystream:Gray with yellow eyes,Tom

Frozenfur:White-blue with blind blue eyes,She-Cat

Orangeflame:Orange tabby with yellow eyes,Tom

Kits:

Brokenkit:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Berrykit:Brown-red with amber eyes,She-Kit

Ghostkit:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Kit

Blairkit:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Kit

Jaykit:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Prologue:

A tiny pile of gold fur was lying by a tree seeking shelter from the raging thunder storm. Magestar looked at the poor thing from a bush.His mate,Pinkheart,looked at him with worried eyes.Magestar darted out of the bush and picked up the ball of fur,then raced back to the shelter of the bush."I think this is a puppy!" Pinkheart mumbled.Rain-soaked and tired Magestar stood up after catching his breath."Lets go back to the den,We can see it better there," He said,his voice muffled by the lashing rain.The two raced through the rain,they went to the den.Magestar shook off the rain and looked down at the ball of fur.Wings unfurled and Magestar jumped back.The pup looked up."This is the pup sir..." Thunderboom admitted walking into the den."What pup?" Magestar asked."It's a small corgi pup,We saw his father kill his mother and then throw her into the ocean...Later on we saw him staring at his sister who was lifeless,That was AFTER his father left him to die..." Thunderboom mewed and looked down.Magestar opened the pups eyes and saw one of his eyes was milk blue the other was a bright lime."He's blind in one eye..." Magestar's mew was quiet."I guess he's lucky to have survived while his sister and mother died..." Pinkheart said.His white markings were strange,But normal for his kind.Pinkheart looked down."I miss Berrykit..." She murmured.Berrykit had died only days before the pup had been found.Brokenkit walked toward the pup who was his size."Brother?" Brokenkit mewed pawing at the pups ears. "Brother?" Pinkheart looked confussed."We could raise him," Magestar smiled.Pinkheart nodded."He needs a name...But he's not a kit..." She murmured."You said he was lucky earlier...So...Luckypup?" Pinkheart meowed.Magestar nodded.Pinkheart began to clean his fur.


	2. Lucky's Cerimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is finally with someone who will teach him! And he is prepared for anything! But now he has a new prophecy! and is valued above all else! He's finally important!

Chapter One:

Luckypup leaped past Brokenkit,Tackling Ghostkit.Luckypup could feel Pinkheart's gaze burning on his pelt as he yelped,"I got you! You have to be the badger now!".Marrigoldpaw starred at Luckypup."I miss being a kit..." She murmured."He's a pup," Flamepaw meowed."I know that!" Marrigoldpaw hissed batting Flamepaw's ears.Jaykit raced up to Luckypup.He skidded to a hault.Blairkit,Luckypup,Jaykit,Ghostkit,and Brokenkit were all staring at eachother."Magestar said he wanted to see us,ALL of us," Jaykit mewed."Really?" Ghostkit charged straight through the others to Magestar's den.The others followed excitedly, Luckypup trailing behind."Ah,the kits are here," Magestar sighed smiling."I have a question." He meowed."What would you like to be?" Magestar asked.It was silent for a while.What DO I want to be anyway? Luckypup thought."We should decide on our ceremonies!" Jaykit meowed trying to act excited,Luckypup knew that he only did that because Luckypup had look so unsure."Oh? Well make your choices soon,You are six moons and tomorrow is the ceremony so be prepared,And sleep well,Because this is your last time in the nursery as kits!" Magestar chimed.Luckypup raced out of the den before the kits could see him.

Jaykit sat beside him.Night had fallen and Magestar sat on the rock."All cats old enough to catch their own prey,gather here for a clan meeting!" He called.Once all the cats had arrived Magestar spoke."Luckypup,Jaykit,Brokenkit,Blairkit,Ghostkit,Step forward," The kits all moved forward."Now...make your choice!" Magestar said,His eyes full of joy."Warrior." Brokenkit was the first to speak."Then shall StarClan guide you,And your name shall be Brokenpaw,Untill you earn your warrior name,Your mentor is Leafchime!" He meowed, Pleased with his choice.Brokenpaw raced up to Leafchime and every cat burst out cheering. Luckypup decided he would let the others go first."Warrior!" Both Ghostkit and Blairkit yowled over eachother."Then StarClan shall guide you,Your names shall be Ghostpaw and Blairpaw,Untill you recive your warrior names,Blairpaw,Your mentor is Snowshine,Ghostpaw your mentor is,Lightiningstrike," He purred.The two apprentices raced to their mentors as the clan began to cheer."Medicine cat!" Jaykit yowled.Magestar dipped his head."StarClan shall always walk by your side,Birchsong,I want you to teach him everything you know! And his name shall now be Jaypaw!" Magestar called as Birchsong padded carefully up to Jaypaw while the rest of the clan shouted his name."I...I want to be..." Luckypup looked around.How come this choice is so hard? _What do I wanna do?_ Luckypup thought while everyones eyes were resting their gaze on him.Magestar looked a bit uncomfortable.Luckypup locked his gaze on Birchsong.He remembered she once had said "If I could have a number of apprentices...I would like two,Not one,More Medicine cats are good..." He shook his head. "I wanna be a..." He paused making sure it was okay."MEDICINE DOG!!!" The word 'Medicine Dog' seemed to fit him better.Birchsong's eyes shown.It was easy for Luckypup to hear but not the others but she had mumbled,"He listened,He's the one!"."StarClan shall always be at your side! And Your name is Luckypaw!!!" Everyone cheered his name.He felt specail,He felt loved,He felt he was home..."I received a Prophecy," Birchsong mewed."It was...One Pup loved by cats,One would say he's half-Cat,Beloved by all he shall grow,And he shall stear us clear row by row,He will start anew,Name Medicine Dog,Raised by you" Birchsong said."That means he's gonna be a important one..." Leafchime murmured gazing off."A StarClan cat name Birdsong said this too...Though he is important...His heart will grow,When he's older if he chooses so,You must give him the chance to pick a mate,StarClan gives him permission!" She meowed.Birchsong reached out her paw and hugged Luckypaw in one and Jaypaw in the other."He also said it goes the same for Jaypaw," Birchsong meowed.Luckypaw could feel the warmth from Birchsong.His eyes shut.He was where he should be and he knew it,He knew he chose the right path.


	3. Lucky's Cerimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is finally with someone who will teach him! And he is prepared for anything! But now he has a new prophecy! and is valued above all else! He's finally important!

Chapter One:

Luckypup leaped past Brokenkit,Tackling Ghostkit.Luckypup could feel Pinkheart's gaze burning on his pelt as he yelped,"I got you! You have to be the badger now!".Marrigoldpaw starred at Luckypup."I miss being a kit..." She murmured."He's a pup," Flamepaw meowed."I know that!" Marrigoldpaw hissed batting Flamepaw's ears.Jaykit raced up to Luckypup.He skidded to a hault.Blairkit,Luckypup,Jaykit,Ghostkit,and Brokenkit were all staring at eachother."Magestar said he wanted to see us,ALL of us," Jaykit mewed."Really?" Ghostkit charged straight through the others to Magestar's den.The others followed excitedly, Luckypup trailing behind."Ah,the kits are here," Magestar sighed smiling."I have a question." He meowed."What would you like to be?" Magestar asked.It was silent for a while.What DO I want to be anyway? Luckypup thought."We should decide on our ceremonies!" Jaykit meowed trying to act excited,Luckypup knew that he only did that because Luckypup had look so unsure."Oh? Well make your choices soon,You are six moons and tomorrow is the ceremony so be prepared,And sleep well,Because this is your last time in the nursery as kits!" Magestar chimed.Luckypup raced out of the den before the kits could see him.

Jaykit sat beside him.Night had fallen and Magestar sat on the rock."All cats old enough to catch their own prey,gather here for a clan meeting!" He called.Once all the cats had arrived Magestar spoke."Luckypup,Jaykit,Brokenkit,Blairkit,Ghostkit,Step forward," The kits all moved forward."Now...make your choice!" Magestar said,His eyes full of joy."Warrior." Brokenkit was the first to speak."Then shall StarClan guide you,And your name shall be Brokenpaw,Untill you earn your warrior name,Your mentor is Leafchime!" He meowed, Pleased with his choice.Brokenpaw raced up to Leafchime and every cat burst out cheering. Luckypup decided he would let the others go first."Warrior!" Both Ghostkit and Blairkit yowled over eachother."Then StarClan shall guide you,Your names shall be Ghostpaw and Blairpaw,Untill you recive your warrior names,Blairpaw,Your mentor is Snowshine,Ghostpaw your mentor is,Lightiningstrike," He purred.The two apprentices raced to their mentors as the clan began to cheer."Medicine cat!" Jaykit yowled.Magestar dipped his head."StarClan shall always walk by your side,Birchsong,I want you to teach him everything you know! And his name shall now be Jaypaw!" Magestar called as Birchsong padded carefully up to Jaypaw while the rest of the clan shouted his name."I...I want to be..." Luckypup looked around.How come this choice is so hard? What do I wanna do... Luckypup thought while everyones eyes were resting their gaze on him.Magestar looked a bit uncomfortable.Luckypup locked his gaze on Birchsong.He remembered she once had said "If I could have a number of apprentices...I would like two,Not one,More Medicine cats are good..." He shook his head. "I wanna be a..." He paused making sure it was okay."MEDICINE DOG!!!" The word 'Medicine Dog' seemed to fit him better.Birchsong's eyes shown.It was easy for Luckypup to hear but not the others but she had mumbled,"He listened,He's the one!"."StarClan shall always be at your side! And Your name is Luckypaw!!!" Everyone cheered his name.He felt specail,He felt loved,He felt he was home..."I received a Prophecy," Birchsong mewed."It was...One Pup loved by cats,One would say he's half-Cat,Beloved by all he shall grow,And he shall stear us clear row by row,He will start anew,Name Medicine Dog,Raised by you" Birchsong said."That means he's gonna be a important one..." Leafchime murmured gazing off."A StarClan cat name Birdsong said this too...Though he is important...His heart will grow,When he's older if he chooses so,You must give him the chance to pick a mate,StarClan gives him permission!" She meowed.Birchsong reached out her paw and hugged Luckypaw in one and Jaypaw in the other."He also said it goes the same for Jaypaw," Birchsong meowed.Luckypaw could feel the warmth from Birchsong.His eyes shut.He was where he should be and he knew it,He knew he chose the right path.


	4. First Visit,Strange Visit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckypaw goes to MoonPool and speaks to Birdsong,Unfortunately things get confusing for the poor pup and he tries to focus but can't see what the old cat is telling him.What is all this about?

Chapter Two:

Luckypaw bustled around camp."Frozenfur! Time for your treatment!" He barked.Frozenfur purred."You don't have to check me for ticks every day!" Frozenfur glanced at the other two who Luckypaw had just finished checking."I just wanna help,Birchsong says I know lots about herbs so she lets me free every now and then." Luckypaw admitted while placing the mouse-bile soaked moss on a stick over a tick."You know...Birchsong has been quite lonely," Orangeflame meowed."Here he goes again!" Greystream hissed."Her mentor was Ragweed and he passed away when his mouse was poisoned with foxglove seeds," Orangeflame began the story."By the traitor Rain,A kittypet!" Greystream hissed."Why was she a traitor if she was a kittypet?" Luckypaw stared at them after he had checked Frozenfur for ticks."Well we invited her to stay with us,She kept her name Rain..." He meowed."Once we found out it was her..." Orangeflame was cut off by Frozenfur,"Here comes his horribly well described death scene!" He grunted and then continued."We chased her down and clawed out her eyes,Tore out her guts and used them to choke her!" Orangeflame meowed.Luckypaw took a step back,Shaking a little."And then we had never burried Rain,But we invited our fox allies to eat her corpse,And the did! It was amazing! They ate everything!" Orangeflame's eyes grew wide."You should've seen it Luckypaw!" Luckypaw looked at the ferns that hid the Medicine dens enterence.Luckypaw raced inside.The big roofed clearing stood almost empty except for Luckypaw and the herbs.He dove into the stream that ran through the roofed clearing/Medicine den and washed off his paws.Jaypaw padded out from a smaller den where the Medicine cats would sleep,looking rather uncomfortable."Wanna hop in the stream too? You look dusty!" Luckypaw said looking at his friend."Sure..." Jaypaw said. "What's the matter?" Luckypaw said and Jaypaw clambered down."I'll tell you later..." Jaypaw murmured.

The two apprentices sat in the sleeping-den of the Medicine den,"Okay...So Birchsong has been asking me some awkward questions!" Jaypaw kept his voice low."Like?" Luckypaw asked.Oh StarClan! Luckypaw thought."She asked me,Who do you like? Ghostpaw? Blairpaw? OH! Maybe Yellowpaw or Marrigoldpaw!" Jaypaw rolled his eyes as he repeated this nonsense."Has she asked you anything like that?" Jaypaw stared at Luckypaw."No..." Luckypaw muttered.He felt as if this was leading down a path he did not want to deal with at the moment.Birchsong came up to them."Stop chit-chatting,It's time we head to MoonPool!" She meowed.

The three arrived shortly after the others did.Luckypaw touched his nose to the water. "Luckypaw!" Birdsong called.Luckypaw raced up to him.Birdsong helped Luckypaw through a lot of things."I have to tell you something,It's about Jaypaw," He said looking ahead as they walked together."Well...Don't get upset with me...But I think you and Jaypaw would have lots of fun!" Birdsong mewed."What do you mean? We Already have fun!" Luckypaw said. "Uh...Changing subject,Do you remember what your mum told you?" Birdsong said looking at Luckypaw."Yes...She said right before she died, 'I'll Always be with you,Path by path,Paw step by paw step,Choice by Choice...Stride by Stride...' " Luckypaw said tears welling up in his eyes."Yes...And I know you'd do the same for Jaypaw," Birdsong muttered."Return to the waking world...Jaypaw was talking to my other...But...Be careful...Next time you return will be...Special..." He smiled as Luckypaw woke up _Special_? he thought as he padded away.


	5. The First Sign Of A Brand New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckypaw gets his first prophecy in this short chapter,Can you de-bunk this?

Chapter Three:

Luckypaw stared into the churning water."I can't belive she's gone..." Jaypaw said looking into the turning water.Luckypaw huddled beside Jaypaw."I know how you feel..." Luckypaw mummbled as he kicked a pebble into the water."Marrigoldpaw..." Jaypaw murmured seeing his own reflection."No...Just Marrigold,That's what she said...Right?" Luckypaw looked over his thick tail waving a bit."She's a kittypet now...I can't believe it..." Jaypaw growled.Luckypaw stroked his claw over the water."That kittypet Burney is a lier,She won't have 'LOTS OF FUN' like he said..." Luckypaw grumbled."I feel as bad as you two do," Brokenpaw said staring down at the water.Luckypaw stopped moving he saw something flash before his eyes."Uh I think I got a prophecy!" Luckypaw said."What did you see?" Jaypaw meowed."It was a rose with a feather that drifted on top,By a river..." Luckypaw said eyes wide."What does it mean?" Jaypaw said."I don't know" Luckypaw barked."BUT IT'LL BE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME I KNOW IT!!!" He yowled.


	6. A New Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckypaw heads for his first gathering,He discovers a knew name,A new pelt,A new job...And a new possible enemy!

Chapter Four:

Luckypaw raced in circles."Calm down!" Birchsong sighed.Luckypaw came to hault."Yes,It's only a gathering!" Pinkheart flicked her tail.Jaypaw joined Luckypaw as they raced around in circles."But it's our FIRST gathering!!!" Jaypaw pointed out.Magestar padded up to them."Lets go," Magestar meowed.The clan trailed by one another and the grass brushed there paws. Magestar reached the crease in the hill where other clans met.He raced down the slope into the dip with the clan flowing down behind him.A shadowy black cat with yellow-green eyes looked at Luckypaw."Dartpaw...That's the dog..." A black-brown cat with amber eyes glared at Luckypaw."My enemy...Right Fadingshadow?" Growled Dartpaw."Yes," The black-brown tom hissed.A grey cat with blue eyes arched his back."Calm down Hollowpaw!" A grey-black tom with red spots and amber eyes rumbled."I think you should hear your own words Tornpaw!" Hollowpaw growled.They watched Luckypaw closely to see if he went to the warriors or the Medicine cats.Luckypaw padded to the Medicine Cats side."GREAT he's a Medicine Dog..." Dartpaw growled."Hi!" A yellow-gold with white paws and green eyes purred as she saw Luckypaw."I'm Turtleshell," She meowed."Nice to meet you Turtleshell,I'm Luckypaw!" He barked.Luckypaw flickered his gaze to Magestar who was climbing up the large boulder that peaked toward the sky named Skyrock.Mossystar,Lakestar,and Shatteredstar were pearched on top and greeted Magestar.Shatterstar stepped forward and called,"Cats of all clans! I greet you on this gathering! I shall inform you of HollowClan's progression!".Luckypaw watched as heads turned to Shatteredstar."I have worked long and hard! We have a new apprentice, Hollowpaw!" He paused as the Clans joined together calling his name."Our elder, Howlingwind passed away yesterday,Her life is in StarClan's paws," Shatteredstar dipped his head and backed away.Lakestar came forward,"LakeClan has become strong! Fish are bountiful and our warriors are strong! We have a new apprentice! Tornpaw!!!" He called proudly.Cats roared Tornpaw's name.Lakestar backed up letting Mossystar forward."DartClan has done well," She spoke."We have one new apprentice since the other passed away, Unknown attackers killed her,It was our new apprentices sister,Dartpaw's sister,And brother." She dipped her head,She seemed to full of greif and backed off,Unable to say another word. Magestar looked at the cats."LuckClan has done wonderfully in these Green Leaf seasons.Though we have a new apprentice,He is a dog that was raised by cats,His name is Luckypaw,And we have others...Ghostpaw,Jaypaw,Blairpaw,and Brokenpaw..." Magestar looked at the cats calling all five apprentices names."But Marrigoldpaw...Has become a kittypet..." Luckypaw felt awkward as all the cats stared up at his father."StarClan has spoken to me...And so has Pinkheart...Though Luckypaw is training as a medicine cat...He is bound for both paths...So on this day,A warrior/Medicine dog is born! The first ever! Luckypaw! You are both warrior and Medicine cat! By the light of the full moon may StarClan always protect you!" He began to call."Your warrior mentor shall be Silverstrike! Silverstrike,May you pass down your knowledge and make Luckypaw the best warrior and Medicine dog any Clan has ever seen!" Magestar called.Luckypaw slithered through the crowd and touched noses with Silverstrike. Birchsong was smiling."You shall sleep in the medicine den,But you will train!" Magestar smiled."I have a announcement!" Birchsong called as she walked to the rock."Luckypaw knows lots about herbs,Let him focus on his Warrior training for now!" Birchsong mewed excitedly. Luckypaw's nose filled with the smell of other Clan cats excitement.Luckypaw unfurled his feathered wings and fluffed them out as they spread wide.Then the moon shone bright and Luckypaw's pelt filled with stars."WOAH!!!" Some apprentices gasped.All eyes were on him. He looked as if he had died and earned his pelt full of stars."LUCKYPAW!!! LUCKYPAW THE TREASURE OF THE STARS!!! LUCKYPAW!!! THE GAURDIAN OF THE STARS!!! HE SHALL NOT BE CALLED A WARRIOR NOR MEDICINE DOG!!! STARDOG!!! STARDOG!!!" A group of StarClan cats chanted.Warriors watched in awe.StarDog...StarDog is me! I am StarDog! Luckypaw's head throbbed.Even as the StarClaners left his pelt shone with stars,These stars were permanent... He was StarDog.


	7. A New Deputy Is Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckysoul is picked out to continue his adventures as a deputy.

LuckClan:

Leader:Magestar:Gray warrior with yellow eyes,Tom

Deputy:Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,bird wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Medicine Cat:Birchsong:White with black spots and green eyes,She-Cat

Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom

Warriors:

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Leafchime:Tortishell with blue-ish green eyes,She-Cat

Yellowgust:Pale yellow with amber eyes,Tom

Reedgrace:Red-ish brown with yellow eyes,She-Cat

Redfang:Red with amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Pinkheart:Pink-ish fur with blue eyes,She-Cat

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom  
Elders:

Silverstrike:Silver with green eyes and gray stripes,She-Cat

Greystream:Gray with yellow eyes,Tom

Frozenfur:White-blue with blind blue eyes,She-Cat

Orangeflame:Orange tabby with yellow eyes,Tom  
\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Chapter Eight:

Silverstrike walked to the elders den.She had retired earlier.Magestar stood on the large rocky overhang.Luckysoul built his own den a few days ago.He moved his really comfortable nest in.Magestar stared down at the cats."All cats old enough to catch there own prey,Gather here for a clan meeting!" Magestar yowled.Luckysoul padded up to the rock."It has come to my attention that we need a new deputy." Magestar began."It's taken me a while to choose the right person for the job...But I realize that someone has worked really hard...Someone who is special..." Magestar's eyes drifted around.Lucky could feel the tension growing."His name is Luckysoul,Luckysoul is the new Deputy/Medicine Dog!" Magestar called then hopped off.Luckysoul stared up at the sky.Magestar padded up to him."I've planned this for a long time..." He spoke softly."Ever since that night after I saw you and StarClan told me to do so." Magestar then turned around and padded off.


	8. The Meeting In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckysoul goes for a stroll in the woods to find a few things! (Rosefeather is not owned by me,It's a kind persons OC that she let me use,Pray to StarClan for her kindness!)

Chapter Nine:

Luckysoul patrolled the borders.He was alone,he only wanted to be alone.Something barled out of the bushes.A shadowy black cat with yellow-green eyes glared at him.Luckysoul stared at her."Who are you!" Luckysoul yowled as he leaped up and hit the she-cat."I'm Dartclaw!" The she-cat hissed."Wait...Dartclaw?!" Luckysoul bared his teeth."Yes," She growled."Hey! Tornflesh! Come help me out!!!" Dartclaw yowled."You too Hollowheart!" Luckysoul reccognised all these names.The two cats came out of the undergrowth."Let go of her and we'll go!" Tornflesh hissed.Luckysoul slid off of Dartclaw.They glared at Luckysoul before dissapearing.

Luckysoul trod down the path after he let them go."Got ya!" Somecat called.Luckysoul ducked into the bushes.He saw a red furred cat with feathered wings,White paws and underbelly, with a piece of rose quarts on her tail holding down a dead rabbit."Who are you?" Luckysoul barked as he took a long stride out of the bushes.The she-cat fluffed out her wings and spread them wide to appear larger."Who are you!" She growled puffing out her fur."I'm Luckysoul..." Luckysoul barked hesitantly."And I'm Rosefeather,Great we know each other now back off!" She meowed rearing on two paws and flailing her forepaws."You kinda crossed LuckClan territory," Luckysoul said meeting her gaze."Huh...Oh...OH!" She mewed looking around."I'm sorry,I thought I just LEFT the territory when I reached the scent line a few days ago." She mewed."Don't worry,I won't report Magestar about this...I've scented you a couple times,But I never mentioned anything to him." Luckysoul said scuffing his paw on the ground.Rosefeather tilted her head."Why not tell? You're from a Clan!" Rosefeather meowed with the utmost confusion."Well,A she-cat like you shouldn't-" Luckysoul was cut off by the sound of a badger.He flicked his ears back and whirled around."Badger!" He growled.Rosefeather backed up.Luckysoul leaped just in time for the badger to race out of the woods.His paws landed on it's back and he was riding it.It's black eyes filled with anger. Luckysoul bit down on it's neck.It tried to fling him off but failed.Luckysoul reached his throat with his teeth and before biting down he muffled in it's ear,"Goodnight..." Before crushing it's throat.It fell limp on the ground and slid a bit from the brute force it was using to run. Rosefeather looked at Luckysoul,her eye had a curious twinkle in it."Why save me?" She flicked her tail,trying to sound as stern as she could."No cat deserves a brutal death such as this Badger would have inflicted," Luckysoul said leaping down from it's back."Thanks I guess, Anyway..." Rosefeather glanced back at her rabbit."You caught it,You keep it." Luckysoul replied simply."Are you betraying your clan? Are you a TRUE warrior?" She asked looking at him."Well,I'm a Medicine Dog/Deputy," Luckysoul said not meeting her eyes."That makes it seem even MORE so!" Rosefeather purred with amusement."I'm not one to hurt ANY cats feelings." Luckysoul barked.Rosefeather scooped up her rabbit."Thanks again," She mewed before racing through the undergrowth.


	9. Luckysoul's A Leader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckysoul has made it far,But he's reached a peak in his status!

Chapter Ten:

Luckysoul sat in his den.It was built just for him.He carved a boulder into a table and was carving a piece of wood on it.A wood platter that he had carved the day before.It was already splattered with blood from his earlier meal.A small stream ran through to wash his plate ever time after each meal.He took a moment to splash it in the water and let the blood flow down the stream before looking back at his carving.His claws were a bit dull from carving the boulder.He stared outside at Brightkit and Daisykit.He had finished his carving of a bird.He set it on the stone and used his tail to sweep away the wood chips.He padded out into the clearing."All cats old enough to catch their own prey,gather here for a Clan meeting!" Magestar yowled.Pinkheart emerged from the elders den."As you know...It's been many moons since Luckysoul was made deputy,Since then I've lost three lives to three bits of Greencough.I'm on my last life and I've decided to retire with Pinkheart," He raised his muzzle."So Luckysoul is now the leader." He mumbled,His voice ragged.

Jayflight's pelt brushed Luckysoul's as they entered the dip into Moonpool.Luckysoul padded up to the water,Grateful to have Jayflight,His close friend with him.He reached down his muzzle and tapped the water with his nose.He awoke with nine cats surrounding him.One cat stepped forward."Luckysoul,We have awaited you since the begining stars." He meowed.For a reason Luckysoul didn't quite understand he recognized these cats."I'm Howlstar,I'll give you the life to be loyal to your clan mates,Never forget where your loyalty lies," He meowed and touched Luckysoul's head.Luckysoul almost fell,The pain coarsed through his pelt. Another cat stepped forward."I'm Kinderpelt,I will give you the life to be able to travel any distance,And not be tired." Kinderpelt finished and tapped his head.Luckysoul couldn't bare the pain and fell over."I'm Icestar,I will give you a life to make good choices,and think about things before acting." Icestar meowed and touched his head."I'm Mapletree,I will give you the power to hunt anything,And nurish your clan even through the toughest of winters." Mapletree patted his head with her muzzle.His musscles buckled."I'm Otterrush,I will give you the power to fight any battle and win,To keep your head held high," She meowed and touched his head."I'm Racoonstar,I will give you the life of swiftness,to run as fast as you can!" He said and touched Luckysoul's head."I'm Universestar,I shall give you the life of wisdom and cunning ability." She meowed and touched his head."I'm Flowingstar,I shall give you the power to see the path ahead," she mewed simply and tapped his head.The final cat stepped up."I'm Owlstar,I will give you the life to be the best leader you can be..." He meowed and tapped his head with his muzzle.All nine called out "LUCKYSTAR LUCKYSTAR LUCKYSTAR!!!" The scents of StarClan fadded and he awoke to a star-lit night.


	10. Mentioning A Journey!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Journey opens up!

Chapter Eleven:

Luckystar trotted along the path alone.He decided to scent-mark the boarders,refreshing them.Something leaped out of the bushes and tackled him.Luckystar swiped his claws in the air trying to scratch whatever it was pinning him and holding his eyes shut.Then he caught a wif of the familiar and calming scent of roses.He was able to open his eyes to see a familiar face."R-Rosefeather?" Luckystar struggled to say with his Lungs being pressed down."You know who I am," She purred."So don't sound so unsure Luckysoul!" She laughed as she climbed off of him."Actually,It's LuckySTAR now," Luckystar barked.Rosefeather blinked at him."So...You're leader..." Rosefeather asked scuffing the ground."Yes," Luckystar looked at her."Can I...I dunno...Join LuckyClan?" Rosefeather seemed nervous.This amused Luckystar. "Sure!" Luckystar barked as a twinkle formed in his eyes."Follow me," Luckystar barked.He had no clue why she DIDN'T have a clan,but he never mentioned anything.He lead Rosefeather back to camp.

Over the moons Rosefeather and the Clan grew close together,She was a offical and loved Clan member.Luckystar's feelings grew for her as each day passed,Sun high to Sun down. Luckystar looked at her as he stood atop his den.He never thought he'd call out these words but he began to speak them it seemed easier than he thought."All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting." He looked as cats gathered around."The stars have told me something,We need more than JUST a deputy and leader...We will call this NEW rank Co-Leader!" Luckystar puffed out his chest."The Co-Leader has proved her loyalty to the clan many times,Her name is..." He swept his gaze over the clan."Rosefeather," He barked and leader down.Rosefeather looked at Luckystar.Luckystar swept his tail to beckon her to the entrence.Rosefeather padded over to him.He wonder what she was thinking.He trotted out into the woods with her following.The cats cheers grew distant as they went farther away."I know you didn't JUST bring me out here to 'Stretch your legs'" Rosefeather said matter-of-factly."Yes," Luckystar said stopping by a Honeysuckle bush."Rosefeather,Ever since our first meeting," He began paying close attention to her puzzled expression."I've wanted someone to be with,But not just ANY cat...I need some one special,A gift from the stars one might say," He said not daring to look away from her eyes."You are that gift,And I would be happy to risk my life for yours any day," He finished and dipped his head."Luckystar" Rosefeather said lookig at him."Yes," Rosefeather purred and nuzzled him.Luckystar lifted his head.His fur brushed hers as they walked side by side.

"Okay! A meeting MUST come to order!" He said sitting at the stone table.Brokensoul and Rosefeather sat at it as well as Luckystar."LuckClan needs new territory and we know it,We ALL do." Brokensoul yowled."This meeting is about that," Luckystar barked."Okay...I received something from StarClan,A cave...It awaits us,And the mountains...Where I was born under the Twilight Waterfall,That awaits us! We head to the mountains!" He looked at the others. "I'm up for it!" Rosefeather reasured which made Luckystar feel better."What about my kits? They CERTANTLY can't make the journey!" Brokensoul wailed in distress."You don't put enough trust in them,They're already Apprentices,And they're mentors won't fail you and let the apprentices hurt themselves,Think about when YOU were a kit,And how MAD you were about Pinkheart calling you a kit and fussing over you." Luckstar barked and stifled a giggle. "I know but we NEVER had to travel that far," Brokensoul's meow was filled with worry."They will be fine," Rosefeather purred."Fine...But we don't leave until tomorrow!" Brokensoul finally agreed.Luckystar sighed with relief.


	11. A Short HollowClan Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See what has become of HollowClan in a rather short thing,

Chapter Twelve (HollowClan Short!):

Hollowstar Growled as he tore through LuckClan camp walls.He was surprised to find nothing at all."The camp is Deserted!" Dartstar hissed."I still smell them! They must've just left!" Tornflesh growled and tore his eyesight along the camp.He roared and flew at the closest den."They're already collapsed," Hollowstar grumbled."We gotta find them!" A black cat with red eyes,Movingblood,Growled.With that the cats flew out of camp.


	12. Finally settled!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Luckystar is relaxed.

Chapter Thirteen:

Luckystar trod down the grassy moor.The mountains loomed not far ahead.Blairfur and Yellowfur had been sent forward as scouts.Rosefeather matched strides with Luckystar who was confident in this new 'Promise Land' he had promised them.They were finally at the base of the mountain,They had been traveling for two weeks.A large pool formed from the Twilight Waterfall.Luckystar lead them up the slope.About five days later they reached the cave.The mountain was wide there and not steep.Plenty of places for hunting.A large cavern was hidden by the water fall.From the bottom it seemed as if nothing that had intelligence would live up there.But as you reached the top it was perfect with plenty of prey.Inside the cave entrance was a tunnel that fed into a large cavern with several tunnels that lead to caverns.There was one for a Nursery,Leaders den,Warriors den,Apprentices den,Medicine den,A Prey storage with the walls and floors lined with ice so that it would keep it cold,A large rock table for meetings,and a HUGE meeting hall which was what the first tunnel lead into.In that tunnel there was a rock slab that had lava under it,Close enough to warm the cold prey set on it.In each den there was little divots that the LuckClan warriors filled with feathers and wool,and deep under there there was lava that kept EVERY floor Warm.The cave was dark but LuckClaners somehow new their way around.There was also a huge cave full of just clean water.Each room was special with beautiful markings along the walls.The leaders den even had two divots instead of one.Luckystar padded carefully out of the Leaders den while Rosefeather slept peacefully.He padded into the fresh kill cavern.He set a large rabbit on the hot-stone-plate.Rosefeather was stretching as Luckystar set the warm rabbit beside Rosefeather."Thanks Luckystar," She said ducking her head to eat.Luckystar felt as he was comfortable in his new home.


	13. A Startling Yet Exciting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh...There's FAR to many surprises ahead!

LuckClan:

Leader:Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,bird wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Deputy:Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Medicine Cat:Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom  
(Apprentice Herbpaw)

Fighters:

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Leafchime:Tortishell with blue-ish green eyes,She-Cat

Reedgrace:Red-ish brown with yellow eyes,She-Cat

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Running Scouts:

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Redfang:Red with amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Yellowgust:Pale yellow with amber eyes,Tom

Apprentices:

Herbpaw:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Queens:

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat

Elders:

Silverstrike:Silver with green eyes and gray stripes,She-Cat

Pinkheart:Pink-ish fur with blue eyes,She-Cat

Magewhisker:Gray warrior with yellow eyes,Tom

Birchsong:White with black spots and green eyes,She-Cat

 

Chapter Fourteen:

Rosefeather ran straight to Luckystar one morning."Luckystar! A conversation!" She then lowered her voice."In private," Her voice was almost a whisper.He followed her under a willow tree."Uh Luckystar," She mewed low."Yes sweetie?" He barked delightedly and nudged her.She grabbed his face with her paws."Luckystar,I'm bearing your kits" She said her eyes shining.Luckystar stared at her for a moment before his vision went black.

"Luckystar,wake up!" Rosefeather nudged Luckystar awake.He wiggled up."You must've been excited about the news," Rosefeather let out a amused purr."Very! I didn't know I'd ever have Pup-kits!" He said.Though the recent deaths of Orangeflame,Greystream,and Frozenfur was still hot on his mind.Though they had passed away peacefully it still hurt him to not see them chatting with Magewhisker and Pinkheart in the elders den.Their deaths reminded him of the closing gaps of his foster parents deaths.It brought back the dreadful memories of his mothers and sisters death.It made him long for the simple days when he could snuggle against Pinkheart and she would tell him and Brokensoul everything was okay.Then Birchsong's retirment.Silverstrike was currently with Pinkheart,Magestar,and Birchsong in the den chatting.But Luckystar's mind was not just full of grief for the ended lives,But for the new ones that were just begining.

Jayflight emerged from the Medicine Den with Rosefeather.He sent her to the Nursery and looked over worriedly at Luckystar."Calm down Luckstar,When Blairfur was bearing my kit, Herbpaw,I had no clue what was going to happen,Even though I helped Ghostlily give birth to Brightlight and Daisyshine," Jayflight flicked his tail to Brokensoul's kits."And I hear Ghostlily and him are trying for a secong litter," Luckystar's bark was full of amusement."Yes,But look how Herbpaw turned out,He turned out fine," He nodded to his son who was carrying herbs. Luckystar shrugged."Say...Why don't you come help me in the medicine den...Like old times? You know?" Jayflight purred trying to cheer Luckystar up."Sure,Maybe it will take my mind off things," Luckystar sighed and padded away.Luckystar surprised Jayflight by explain ALL the herbs.Luckystar was still anxious and bored by that time and laid down.A familiar face popped out at the entrance to the den.Runningwind frowned when she saw Luckystar upset. "Luckystar,Remember the moor? We found a HUGE one on the same level as the caverns!" Runningwind purred.Luckystar struggled to his feet.He padded through the utter darkness of the tunnels until he saw light stream through the stone opening.They raced forward and began to run faster as they reached the moor.Luckystar skidded to a halt looking over the edge of the cliff face.He flopped down looking at the woods below.He thought he saw a flash of color but brushed it off and padded away.Luckystar had announced that there would be two seperate groups after he noticed a EXTRA tunnel that lead into another den.With the votes agreed on Warriors were seperated into two groups,The fighters and the running scouts.Brightlight,Daisyshine,Redfang,Yellowgust,Thunderboom,and Lightiningstrike all voted to be scouts.Both Scouts and fighters could hunt prey but they each specalized in something.Fighters specialized in combat and running scouts would practice on being stelth and moving without a sound.They both trained in hunting.Brightlight,Yellowgust,and Daisyshine ran up to Luckystar and Runningwind."LUCKYSTAR!!!" Yellowgust's meow was full of alarm."Yes?" Luckystar said perking his ears."We found Hollowstar,Dartstar,and Tornflesh heading with Dartclan and Hollowclan...Straight through our woods!" Brightlight explained quickly.Luckystar darted down hill calling."Attack! We are going to be under attack!" And he clambered into the Fighters den grabbing there attention."Prepare for battle!" He barked.

Him and the fighters marched into the woods and found themselves facing the two clans. "Luckystar...Ever since I was born I knew I had to kill you!" Dartstar hissed as she lunged at him."CATS!!! SHADOWS CYRPT!!! SHADOWS CRYPT!!!" He called out the code name.The warriors darted back leading them into one of the many tunnels in the mountain,Not part of their home,But a under ground patrolling system."FOLLOW THEM!!!" Hollowstar yowled as the last cat slipped down."Right into our trap," Luckystar whispered so that Hollowstar, Dartstar,and Tornflesh couldn't hear from above.But as HollowClan and DartClan plunged into the depths they realized what mistake they had made.LuckClan was trained for underground fighting and HollowClan nor DartClan knew how to move.LuckClan warriors spilled over them as Luckystar pranced into a tunnel leading Dartstar,Hollowstar,and Tornflesh into a large cavern."Mistake Puppy! Three against one! In a bigger area!" Hollowstar laughed."Oh? Mistake? I don't think so!" Luckystar barked then he hit a pointed stone and it plunged down and killed Tornflesh.Then Luckystar leaped again and hit another that crashed down and stabbed Hollowstar.Dartstar was shaking,She was cold and damp and now her allies were dead. Though Luckystar was much smaller than she,he seemed to loom over her.He leaped one more time and hit the last one that flew down and killed Dartstar.


	14. Surprises At Every Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Next Chapter Is Special!!!) I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT ONE!!!

Chapter Fifteen:

Luckystar forced himself to dig farther.The stone clicked on his claws as he dug a tunnel.He was digging further and further.He finally reached the point where he could stop,He dug another dip.He was determined to make it comfortable.Rosefeather peeked her head through the entrance."Luckystar? What are you doing?" She asked."You're supposed to be in the Nursery!" Luckystar sounded alarmed."It's boring in there! It's only me!" Rosefeather's tail drooped."You,Herbpaw,and Jayflight are the only ones who come in besides the ones who only care about the fact that I'm carrying your pup-kits!" Rosefeather stomped her paw in distress.Luckystar had her lean on him and she set her in a comfortable dip coated in sheep's wool and feathers.He pulled over the sheeps wool around Rosefeather and began to sing, "You are my sunshine,My only sunshine,You make me happy when skies are gray,You not know how,How much I love you,But you can't my sunshine away," He pat her head as she fell asleep.He crept out of the tunnel and into the open skies."Luckystar! Lovely to see you!" Willowsway purred as she padded toward him."Huya Willowsway,My goodfriend." He swept his tail back and forth as a greeting."Wanna head to the Sun-Bathing-Place? You look tired," She meowed.Luckystar nodded as his eyes drooped.He plodded up the rock and plopped himself down.He sprawled out,Ever since he killed his three worst enemies he had nightmares about it.His eyes began to form black rings.His eye lids felt heavy and he closed them.

"Luckystar," A troubled she-cat's voice called."Luckystar,You must fight them,The Dark War is rising! It's foaming!" A tom's voice screamed.It was black all around him as he heard the screams and cries of his fellow Clan-Mates.He was about to go crazy when something glowing came toward him."F-Frozenfur?" He asked looking up at the glowing figure."Luckystar,I am dead,I am long gone,I am at peace..." She turned her head away."But you are not...Not yet." She mewed."You see,Or rather can't see...All this blackness,It doesn't allow you to see." She swung her head back to him."But you need a light!" Frozenfur meowed as if she just thought of it."What is the light?" Luckystar gazed longingly at her."Who," Frozenfur."Then WHO is the light?" He asked."You'll find out," Frozenfur meowed as the dream melted away and Frozenfur's scent turned into the floral scent of summer.

 

Luckystar's eyes opened to nightfall."Luckystar,Good you're awake,We did some more scouting!" Brightlight purred while Daisyshine didn't meet his eye,But it had excitment."Glad he didn't wake up until now!" Daisyshine couldn't fight the purr rumbling in her throat. "Why? What happened?" Luckystar sat up looking confussed."Come on!" Herbpaw was suddenly at his side tugging his paw.Luckystar followed Herbpaw into the tunnels.A Red-ish blur ran up to him."LUCKYSTAR!!!" Rosefeather meowed excitedly and curled her tail around his."She only has a few more days!" Jayflight burst out.Luckystar leaped and almost hit the ceiling of the medicine-Cavern/Den. _A few more days! I feel like I missed a lot... But with the battle and all the new alerts and information,I guess it made time fly by!_ Luckystar thought.He turned to Rosefeather who was purring loudly."One question..." Luckystar began."Yes?" Jayflight meowed."I made her bed extra soft and bigger...Can she be in the leaders den with me rather than be in the lonely Nursery?" Luckystar tilted his head.Rosefeather's eyes sparkled."Sure!" Herbpaw and Jayflight mewed at the same time.Herbpaw then stepped on his dad's tail for saying what HE wanted to say.Jayflight the shooed his son away.Luckystar had a bright future ahead,And he wasn't gonna let shadows take it from him.


	15. Pups! Kits! Glory!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't miss this exciting chapter!!!

Chapter Sixteen:

Luckystar had been pacing for several minutes outside the Nursery.Jayflight's head popped out of the Nursery."Luckystar...Come in..." Herbpaw meowed from inside.Luckystar's eyes grew dull.The low sound in Herbpaw's voice wasn't normal,Rosefeather could've died! The kit-pups could've died! Was his first thought.As he walked in he realized Herbpaw made his voice sound low and sorrowful on purpose.Eight healthy Pup-Kits were perched at Rosefeather's belly.Luckystar smiled so wide he thought his cheeks were being pulled off.He took a pawstep forward,eyes shining."I can name four...You name four," Rosefeather's purr was almost silent."I get two females and two males,Same for you,I get two pups and two kits and that goes for you as well," Rosefeather's eyes gleamed with pride.She first turned to the tan corgi."He looks like a Sandpup...Doesn't he?" She looked up."He certainly does!" Luckystar said proudly looking at his pups.She then shifted to the Green and Brown kit."Hmm I wonder..." She meowed.The kit disappeared and re-appeared."He changes like a lizard! Geckokit! That's his name!" Rosefeather meowed happily.Her gaze flicked to the kit with the rainbow tail."Spectrumkit..." She meowed and turned to the tan and purple kit."And... Purplekit..." She meowed carefully as though she already had names picked out."That one should be..." Luckystar thought as he looked at the white kit."Long ago there was a strong warrior...Spookysong...I think it suits her," He barked.His gaze turned to the blue pup."She's built for running through windy place,Windypup seems perfect!" He said and turned to the pale gold kit."Hmm..." He thought.Luckystar remembered Soulsight,A old wise cat who lived in the mountains."Soulkit," He said simply and looked at the last pup."He has sappy looking paws!" Herbpaw giggled."Amberpup,Amber was once the sap of a tree," Luckystar pointed out while saying the kits name.His heart pulsed with pure joy,Things were getting better and better.

"Last one to Mum is a piece of Crowfood!" Geckokit called."I don't wanna be Crowfood!" Windypup said darting far ahead of the rest.Spectrumkit purred,"I don't mind be Crowfood!" as she walked forward.The places were...Windypup,Geckokit,Amberpup,Purplepup,Soulkit, Spookykit,Sandpup,and at last place was Spectrumkit."Listen carefully," Luckystar said slowly. "Windypup,Spectrumkit,Sandpup,and Spookykit,You practice flying with Rosefeather today! Soulkit,Amberpup,Purplepup,And Geckokit,We have different classes," Luckystar said as he left Rosefeather in the grassy field with the other four.Purplepup stopped he paws."I wanna learn more general magic!" She complained."And I wanna time how long I can be invisible and enhance that time!" Geckokit paraded throught the tunnels."You two are heading to the Magic Practice and Study Cavern." Luckystar said dropping them off.The two kits raced in quickly.Soulkit and Amberpup looked confussed after they had left the cave."We three are going to practice strikes and strides." Luckystar said."Ugh I feel like a apprentice!" Soulkit complained."No,Apprentices Fight and Hunt or be stealth in the undergrowth,You don't." Luckystar continued to stroll along the worn down grass."Hmm...Soulkit...For complaining you have to be the first to practice!" Luckystar smirked.Soulkit looked incredibly hurt by this and Amberpup did a victory dance."Hmm...Try a long stride with a short strike on that leaf!" Luckystar ordered.Soulkit slid over and almost did as Luckystar ordered but fell over at the last minute.The three practiced until the kit and pup were exhausted.Luckystar padded up to Rosefeather."I think lessons together from now on would be nice,We can help Purplepup and Geckokit with their magic and we can help the others as well." Luckystar suggested as they walked into the cool stone tunnels.The smell of singed fur tingled Luckystar's nose.To no surprise Purplepup came out with her face coated in black soot."My experiment blew up." Purplepup sighed."By experiment she means me," Geckokit trotted in,His full body was black.Soulkit laughed.The three headed into the large cavern and sat down.Rosefeather began to clean off Geckokit and Purplepup."Windypup is like you and me combined," Rosefeather meowed."What do you mean?" Luckystar asked."She's super fast,Like you, And She's...Overall not always focused,Like you!" Rosefeather laughed."Amberkit is like you,Fast learner,Quick thinker,Smart!" Luckystar barked."JUST like you!" He added.Rosefeather smiled warmly."I think we are the best kits and pups,I think they know it too!" Soulkit giggled.


	16. War Of The Sightless Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STOP ME!!! BEFORE MORE TRAGEDY!!!

LuckClan:

Leader:Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Deputy:Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Medicine Cat:Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom  
(Apprentice Herbpaw)

Fighters:

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Leafchime:Tortishell with blue-ish green eyes,She-Cat

Reedgrace:Red-ish brown with yellow eyes,She-Cat

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Running Scouts:

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Redfang:Red with amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Yellowgust:Pale yellow with amber eyes,Tom

Apprentices:

Herbpaw:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Queens:

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(Mother of Sandpup,Geckokit,Spectrumkit,Purplepup,Spookykit,Windypup,Soulkit,And Amberkit)

Kits:

Sandpup:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckokit:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Specail:Invisibility)

Spectrumkit:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Kit

Purplepup:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Pup(Specail:General Powers)

Spookykit:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Kit

Windypup:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Pup

Soulkit:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Amberpup:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Elders:

Silverstrike:Silver with green eyes and gray stripes,She-Cat

Pinkheart:Pink-ish fur with blue eyes,She-Cat

Magewhisker:Gray warrior with yellow eyes,Tom

Birchsong:White with black spots and green eyes,She-Cat

 

Chapter Seventeen:

"We must plot revenge..." Hollowstar hissed to Dartstar as they sat in the Dark Forest."We could train his kits to be on our side!" Tornflesh suggested."No,Their to loyal to betray their father," Dartstar growled."Rally the warriors,We must alert them," Hollowstar meowed.

"What are we here for!?" Frozenbreath growled."We must fight LuckClan,It is a beacon,And It will kill thousands of us if we don't stop it now!" Dartstar shouted."Hmm...I suppose your right..." A Fluffy Black cat with yellow eyes padded into the clearing.Dartstar shifted her eyes into slits."Blackink," She hissed."I could help you with all this,I've been here longer than you have," He grumbled and lurched onto the rock that Dartstar was on."Cats! Look at how young Dartstar,Hollowstar,and Tornflesh are!" He called."Killed at a early age by Luckystar! And the battle was over FAR too quick!" He roared."We must kill them! If we can't there is no hope in this generation of defeating StarClan!" He growled.Cats roared in agreement as they marched out of the forest,They had been Prepared for war for a long time.Dark Forest warriors streamed into LuckClan camp.Luckystar stood staring at them with wild eyes.Night had fallen. If he ever wanted to see the sun again he'd have to fight them all,And the moon covered up with stars."It's The War Of The Sightless Moon Luckystar...And we will win..." Dartstar said as sprang forward.


	17. The End,Of This Fanfic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To late it's all over,Finished!

LuckClan:

Leader:Luckysoul:Gold corgi with white markings,feathered wings,One blind blue eye one lime green eye,Bird wings,Male

Deputy:Brokensoul:Black with green eyes and one torn ear,Tom

Medicine Cat:Jayflight:Silver with blue eyes and light-gray stripes,Tom  
(Apprentice Herbpaw)

Fighters:

Willowsway:Dusty brown with green eyes,She-Cat

Leafchime:Tortishell with blue-ish green eyes,She-Cat

Reedgrace:Red-ish brown with yellow eyes,She-Cat

Purplenight:Purple-Black with purple eyes,She-Cat

Runningwind:Silver with blue eyes,She-Cat

Snowshine:White with light gray stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Ghostlily:Lilac purple with deep purple eyes and white markings,She-Cat

Yellowfur:Black with bright yellow eyes and grey spots,She-Cat

Flameforest:Red with green eyes,Tom

Blairfur:White with grey stripes and blue-purple eyes,She-Cat

Running Scouts:

Thunderboom:Gold with creamy yellow stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Lightiningstrike:Gold with yellow eyes,Tom

Brightlight:Lilac with bright green eyes and white paws,She-Cat

Daisyshine:Black with white stripes and bright purple-green eyes with lilac spots,She-Cat

Redfang:Red with amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Yellowgust:Pale yellow with amber eyes,Tom

Apprentices:

Herbpaw:Silver with white stripes and blue eyes,Tom

Queens:

Rosefeather:Red fur,White under belly and paws,Feathered Wings,Rose Quarts on the tip of tail,She-Cat  
(Mother of Sandpup,Geckokit,Spectrumkit,Purplepup,Spookykit,Windypup,Soulkit,And Amberkit)

Kits:

Sandpup:Tan corgi,Brown eyes,Tan feathered wings,Male

Geckokit:Green and brown,Green eye,Tom(Specail:Invisibility)

Spectrumkit:Black with rainbow tail,Clear but not blind eyes,Rainbow wings,She-Kit

Purplepup:Tan and purple stripe on her spine,Purple eyes,She-Pup(Specail:General Powers)

Spookykit:White with black paws and orange eyes,White feathered wings,She-Kit

Windypup:Light blue with pale blue eyes,Feathered wings,She-Pup

Soulkit:Pale gold with pink muzzle and amber-yellow eyes,Tom

Amberpup:Amber-red fur with yellow eyes,Yellow paws with a runny look,Male

Elders:

Silverstrike:Silver with green eyes and gray stripes,She-Cat

Pinkheart:Pink-ish fur with blue eyes,She-Cat

Magewhisker:Gray warrior with yellow eyes,Tom

Birchsong:White with black spots and green eyes,She-Cat

 

Chapter Eighteen:

Luckystar clashed with Dartstar as his kits and pups raced to the farthest ends of the cave. Runningwind leaped over Bloodyglare and raked her back.The moon was no where to be seen and Luckystar could feel his heart pounding in his ears.Frozenbreath had tackled Willowsway but Willowsway flipped Frozenbreath over and bit her neck and Frozenbreath fadded away.Thunderboom and Lightiningstrike,Two Brothers,Fought side by side against Darksky and Rottensoul.Brokensoul appeared at Luckystar's side and began to slash at Hollowstar.Ghostlily,Brightlight,and Daisy shine were clawing away at Goldshimmer, Flashingpelt,and Redblood.Luckystar froze."Luckystar,You can not fight without light, Find the light,Strengh to fight! The light is you!" Orangeflame,Frozenfur,and Greystream's voice rang through his head.His gold pelt began to glow.Spirals formed on his flanks and paw pads. Glowing gold,He lunged at Dartstar and his scratches and bite marks now caught her on fire, But when he touched Brokensoul,Nothing happened.He could only hurt his enemies.His whole pelt caught on fire with gold fire.It burned Dartstar,Hollowstar,Tornflesh and the other Dark Forest cats.The stars on his pelt stood out more and more.Untill he grew as bright as the sun.The moon was uncovered and the sun shone.No Dark Forest warriors were in sight. Rosefeather fixed her gaze on Luckystar.He was lying limp on the ground.The swirls still there.Tears streamed down her face as she shut her eyes.All the scratches on him left him bloody.She felt a paw brush her face."It's okay,I just lost one life,I still have more to go," He smiled but she kept crying.He Nuzzled her."You are my sunshine,My only sunshine,You make me happy,when skies are grey,You may not know how,How much I love you,But you can't take my sunshine away," Luckystar hummed to her.He grabbed her face with his paws. "Rosefeather,I promise...Here and now,I will ALWAYS Stand By Your Side,ALWAYS." He muttered as his kits gathered around purring.


End file.
